lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
You Can Be the Boss
"You taste like the fourth of July, malt liquor on your breath, my my" 'Intro' You Can Be the Boss is an unreleased leaked song registered on ASCAP. It is 3 minutes 10 seconds long, and written by Grant, Joe Henson and Alexis Smith. It is reputed to be an outtake from the Born to Die album. 'Music Video' Lana created her own music video for this song. See article Music Videos. 'Lyrics' You taste like the fourth of july Malt liqour on your breath my my I love you but I don’t know why You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce I like you a lot, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Bad to the bone, sick as a dog You know that I like, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop He had a cigarette with his number on it He gave it over to me, said “Do you want it?” I knew it was wrong but I palmed it I saved it, I waited, I called it The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous I knew it was wrong, and beyond it I tried to be strong but I lost it You taste like the fourth of July Malt liquor on your breath, my, my You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce I like you a lot, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Bad to the bone, sick as a dog You know that I like, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop He has a white corvette like I want it A fire in his eyes, no, I saw it He’s bleeding from his brain and his wallet He’s sick and he’s taken but honest The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips The liquor on his lips I just can’t resist As close as I’ll get to the darkness He tells me to, “Shut up, I got this” You taste like the fourth of July Malt liquor on your breath, my, my You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce I like you a lot, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Bad to the bone, sick as a dog You know that I like, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop I need you, I need you, baby Like I never needed anyone You’re wrong but you’re so much fun You say treat em mean to keep em keen You're not that nice But you taste like the fourth of July Malt liquor on your breath, my, my You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce I like you a lot, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop You can be the boss, daddy You can be the boss Bad to the bone, sick as a dog You know that I like, I like you a lot Don’t let it stop Don’t let it stop